For Juliet, all paths lead to Romeo
by CamLauTL
Summary: At a time when the world goes wrong, an impossible love seems to emerge in the abyss of the underworld. The war is raging between the French and the Germans. Juliet sees in Romeo a hope to escape the horror
1. Chapter 1

Juliet Capulet,

Trench Of the Somme

7 July 1916

Roméo Montague

Amiens's Hospital

Room 77

Trench of the Somme

7 July 1916

My Dear love Roméo,

It has been seven days since you were evacued of the land for your treatment,

I don't cease to hope to receive a missive in my name to write by your care. I pray that you are in good health because I will not bear to lose you again. I don't know if you remember the day where you were hurt, that's why I'm going to tell you.  
The fight began at dawn, the nurses and me, were comforting the last dying before the 10th company of the 77th regiment started fighting. 

You fought all the day, however, a bullet shot through your bag of sand placed in front of you, hurts your hand slightly, another crossed your hood and you blew your took this bullet in your hands and you showed it to your comrade Benvolio, who, during you was putting your war trophy, had it touched his leg and was wrong with lieutenant is hit by cannonball and dies instantly ... The fight continued and most of your French comrades fell dead, and some with little luck were wounded and fell into the mud, a death that would be slow and painful because of the rats. flies that add to their agony. 

At about 3 pm, during you are shooting at an enemy 200 meters away from you, you are hit on the left side by a bullet, and that's when I heard you scream with pain, until my hospital tent, we heard your howl as if you were tearing your bones one by bullet had crossed the entire length of your pelvis to lodge over your knee. The bullets rained around you, so you threw yourself on the ground in the mud and dug a hole to protect yourself from the fight. The affront has ended and your French comrades still alive have retreated, leaving the wounded, like you, abandoned, without care, and dying of thirst. What a horrible night I had endurate! I heard the agony of your colleagues, of my German friends but the nurses kept me from picking you up. The slightest breath of agony made the shooting resumed immediately. Your perfectly digging hole avoids more serious injuries. Thirst tortured you, and the cannon kept roaring far and wide, for my allies the Germans were bombing a city. The night moved quickly, and you suffered terribly, you screamed with all your lungs, my name and you were not the only one because the other dying did the same with the name of their friends, wife, families, we heard several "mom" before your howls stop clearly.  
A heavy silence was on the no-man's-land until the day came up and the footsteps of a horse broke the silence. A man screaming in all his voice proclaimed himself "I AM RICHARD THE THIRD, THE KING OF THE LAND". The Germans didn't give him the time to repeat his sentence, they fired at his horse which collapsed on the poor man and crushed him with all his weight. More horses arrived, and this time it was my German comrades who came to you. The wounded, you and their members, who complained of thirst, were immediately killed without mercy. You made the dead.  
The sun rose and the flies, attracted by the blood, chose to attack you so much that you couldn't get rid of them. At about two o'clock, a man dragged himself to you and tried to reach the water bottle that the dead had on them, because he too was dying of thirst. It was one of your comrades, Mercutio wounded at the feet, who stayed with you until we arrived. The nurses and me transported you to my camp under the threats of your comrades : the French. Your wounds were much worse than I thought and you had an infection on your knee. We decided made you transfer to a French "hospital" although we were German, we decided to leave you safe ...  
Since I have no news of you.

Oh Romeo, Romeo, why are you Romeo? Why are not you Germans like me? Why are not you a doctor or a teacher? The front is hard for me, the nurses laugh at the wounds, but those are the ones who have never been hurt! My liberality is as limitless as the sea, and my love so profound: the more I give you, the more I have left, because one is the other are infinite.  
I beg you Romeo give me news, because I will not support life without you. I will not bear to know you're dead. If in the coming days I do not receive answers it will mean that you have left this world ... I will not stay without you Romeo. Even death can not separate us. 

I love you Roméo 

Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet Capulet,

We have the regret to inform you that your friend :

 **Romeo Montagu**

Fells into a battle and died from his injuries while he was in intensive care.

Before his death, he wants to keep you informed.

We are sorry.

French general of division 77

 _Of course Romeo was not dead but Juliet was not aware that , it wasn't HIS Romeo that the letter was talking about one of his comerades whose namesheets had been confuses. Romeo was on his way to join her, too wounded to continue the war, he had been ordered to return back home._


End file.
